A Fox in Shallow Waters
by bloody-skeleton-queen
Summary: After Jack is taken to Davy Jones' Locker, he is resurrected by a powerful witch sent from Tia Dalma. A few years later, after the Fountain of Youth, he crosses paths with a new captain that was once his savior. Together, the two set out to uncover the truths of the Jewel of the Sea at a risen goddess's request. A certain Spanish woman from Jack's past makes a reappearance. JackxOC


Chapter one: The Goddess Returns

Jack felt like he was floating. His mind held nothing, it was black, empty. He didn't feel pain, loneliness, anything. He didn't expect death to be like this, but at least it wasn't unbearable. It felt almost like a slumber.

Ember was walking down the beach, she felt a calling to her soul her powers were needed by someone. She didn't rely on sight or her other senses, just following the pull that lead her to the destination.

Jack felt like he could stay in this place forever, no danger, no annoying people that take away the rum. Wait, was there rum?

His eyes were forced open. He felt like someone shoved their hand inside him and dragged his very soul back to his body. He fell into a series of coughs, struggling to catch his breath.

Ember sat back into the sand, her work done. The man in front of her still hasn't noticed her, too caught up in having the life thrust into him once again. He was missing a shoe, his hair coming undone from the dreadlocks. His eyes seemed to have dark rings underneath, his bare torso littered in scars and tattoos.

After several minutes, Jack forced his eyes to stay open and scanned his surroundings. He was on a beach, the sand black and the tide coming in was calm. He looked to his side and had his breath stolen once more.

A women, her hair red like a flame, her pale face covered in freckles. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and a skirt to match, coming down just below her knees. A pair of black boots went up her legs to meet the end of her skirt. But what was breathtaking was her eyes. They were a warm brown, but showed hints of green and gold in the sunlight.

Said eyes glanced at him in a curious gaze. "You alright?" Her voice was smooth, hypnotic. It almost put him in a trance, until a movement across the horizon caught both of their eyes. _The Black Pearl_ was coming towards the island at full speed, getting closer every second. The woman stood and brushed off her skirt. She looked down at him, a smirk forming on her perfect lips.

She reached down behind him and picked up her bow and quiver. With a wink, she turned her back and walked back to her small boat on the other side of the island.

"Wait!" Jack tried to stand, but didn't have much success as he fell back onto the sand. His crew arrived on the longboats as he watched her retreating back.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs waded through the water, ran his old legs up to the captain as he sat on the ground. "We thought you were a dead man."

"I was," Jack responded, his attention focused on trying to stand to go after his savior. Mr. Gibbs looked at him confused, but Jack pointed out to the horizon as a small sailboat was using the wind to speed away from the island. The figure sailing the boat was wearing a long black skirt, long red hair flying behind her.

Mr. Gibbs let out a whistle, "Who's that?"

"She brought me back." It was barely a whisper.

"Calypso?" Jack shook his head. "Doubt it, mate. This was someone else."

 _Several years later:_

The crowded tavern gave an uneasy feel as the Captain of _The Black Pearl_ and his first mate found a table. No one was renting a room, everyone just kept to themselves in hushed whispers and kept glancing at the back.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack Sparrow took a mighty swig of the rum in his hand. "I believe we should head to the Vala tel Mala Isles next. See the scenery, find the hidden treasure, and be rich beyond our imaginations. Mr. Gibbs kept his eyes shifting across the room and finally to the back of the tavern. "Aye, Captain. Seems like an excellent plan." His voice distracted. "Gibbs, I also believe we should leave the crew here and man the ship ourselves, just you and me." "Aye, Captain. Seems like an excellent plan."

Jack took the rum from his first mate's hand and splashed it on the old man's face, not willing to waste his own cup. Mr. Gibbs was a sputtering mess. "Mr. Gibbs, did you even hear a word I just said?" Mr. Gibbs looked at him for a moment till he shook his head and pointed to the back of the room, behind his captain.

Jack turned around to see a table of darkly-dressed women, in the center was one wearing a large hat that covered her face, her feet propped in the chair next to her. She looked to be asleep, but the women surrounding her held onto an important looking conversation. It was strange, to say the least. Though, the sight wasn't one to be troubling, yet almost the entire taven spoke in whispers and glanced at the group often.

Jack turned back around and gave his first mate a skeptical look. "So? Women can't have a drink every once and awhile? This is Tortuga, after all." Mr. Gibbs shook his head. "Captain, have you not heard the rumors?" Jack raised an eyebrow to him, still confused.

"There's a new ship sailing the Caribbean. Some say it's a ghost ship, they do the unnatural. They can control the waters, the storms. Not to mention, the crew's all women. An all-women ship is never a good sign." Jack stroked his beard, this was curious. Mr. Gibbs continued, "The ship, _The Ocean's Savior,_ is captained by their leader, Foxface." Jack looked back at the group. "She's the fiercest of them all," Gibbs carried on.

"With one look, she brings men to their knees, any ship obeys her. Even the sea bends to her will. Some say she's a witch, some say she's a demon sent from Davy Jone's Locker." As Gibbs was talking, one of the crew members caught Jack's gaze and quickly whispered to the sleeping woman. She immediately looked up and Jack found his breath stolen from his lungs.

"Uh oh, not good," Mr. Gibbs shifted nervously and she stared down at the table. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, it was the woman from the black sand beach several years ago. "Jack!" Mr. Gibbs hissed, but his captain wasn't paying any mind to him. He kept the woman's gaze as she looked at him curiously. Recognition suddenly filled her face as she realized who he was. Jack watched as she said something to the woman who informed her of his gaze.

"Now you've done it," Gibbs took Jack's mugg and brought it to his lips, pouring the drink down his throat. The whole tavern was covered in silence as everyone watched the woman in the hat stand from her seat. Her footsteps rang through the room as she walked over to Jack and Mr. Gibb's table. As she walked by, the people who were standing moved away as if she carried the plague. She wore a similar outfit to when they first met. All black, except instead of a sleeveless shirt, she wore a loose blouse and a vest underneath her bust. The pants she wore were tight, and showed off her long, slender legs. This clothing better exaggerated the curves that suited her well. Her long, red hair was in a loose side braid, the ends coming down to her ribs.

When she reached the table, Mr. Gibbs gulped loudly, but was gone unnoticed by the two captains. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of officially meeting you, love," Jack spoke smoothly after finding his voice. The other women at the table looked back at the two with slight indifference, they knew their captain could take care of herself.

"Indeed, we haven't." Her voice was sweet like honey, but held power behind it. Jack stood and offered his hand, "Captain Jack Sparrow." She looked down at his hand with skepticism but took it. He brought her hand to his mouth, his ragged lips brushing her knuckles. She had a small freckle right underneath her pinky on the back of her hand. He gave her a smirk.

She looked at him with amusement. "Like your title?" Jack gave a sheepish grin as she took back her hand. "Ember, but I'm better known as Foxface."

"I never did get to thank you," He stepped slightly closer to her, and she had to look up into his eyes as he towered over her. "No thanks needed, doll. A friend of yours sent me over to help." Jack furrowed his eyebrows underneath his bandana. _I don't have many friends,_ he thought to himself.

"Calypso!" Mr. Gibbs shouted out. Jack jumped at his outburst, while Ember looked at him in amusement. "Indeed," She answered, a sparkle in her eyes. "She led me to the situation. She and I are good friends, in fact."

"Are?" Jack questioned. Last time he checked, she was turned back into a goddess. "Just because she was released from her human body doesn't mean she can't come back to visit." She had a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. _Ignorant pirates._

Jack looked at her in confusion. Why would Calypso come to visit anyone? But before he could ask, the redhead had turned back to her table and her crew was preparing to leave. He quickly kicked Gibbs to motion him up and the two followed them out the door.

"Wait!" Jack shouted, but stopped in his tracks. A dark mist formed around the women and when it cleared, they were gone. Mr. Gibbs immediately brushed his shirt, spin in a circle or two, and spat on the ground. Jack cursed the old man's superstitions.

"Captain," The man started. Jack looked at him expectantly. "Wasn't she the one that revived you, the one you spoke of for months?" Jack sent him a glare but looked back to the spot where she last stood. "Aye," He said in barely a whisper.

"Mr. Gibbs," He bellowed suddenly, causing his first mate to nearly jump out of his boots. "Prepare the ship to set sail." Jack started to walk towards the ports, Mr. Gibbs close behind him. "Where to, Captain?"

"Pantano River."


End file.
